Too Much of Heaven
by AtomicScribble
Summary: Because he's got a little too much of heaven to live. SephirothOC oneshot. Rated for violence. Not for the easily squeamish.


Ok, this is something I wrote when I was in a bad mood, and it made me feel SO much better. This is written in the main view of my OC, Shinobu, and it's almost a little sneak peek of the fanfic I'll release later this year. Sorry if it's vague, just ask me if something confuses you. There's an explanation at the end.

I don't own Sephiroth or Eiffel 65's song "Too Much of Heaven", but I own Shinobu and Indigo.

Enjoy.

**xxxxx**_S _t **a **r _t_

I was woken up in the middle of the night by something crashing in the night.

_What was that?_

I slowly stood up and padded to the door softly. Something crashed again as I opened the door.

The door to Sephiroth's door was wide open, and there was a thin line drawn in the stone floor, leading down the stairs. The door to the armor closet was open too, and many of the contents of it were spilled out onto the floor, their metal shining and sparkling in the thin sliver of moonlight that came through the large, curtained windows on the wall in the main room of the house. Faintly, I could sense the smell of blood, hanging in the air like a ghost waiting for a body to hold onto.

Slowly I followed the thin line down the stairs, through the living room and down the long hallway on the far side of the house. I must have banged my toe about ten times and I stumbled through many various items strewn over the floor, slipping on pictures or papers occasionally. The smell of blood was always getting stronger as the line went on, turning red at some points. Most of the paint, normally impeccably smooth, had been chipped, the wall banged up from some pointed source. A lot of things were crashing around near the end room, but I never heard a peep from the person responsible.

I shivered when a sudden cold overtook me. A window in one of the many destroyed rooms was smashed open, so breezes from the cold, snowy night were free to explore the house as they pleased.

The line went on through to the last room, the destruction becoming more and more terrible as I kept going through the house.

When I reached the last room and saw its contents, I didn't say a thing; only stared with a blank expression on my face as the smell of blood finally caought up to and overpowered me.

Sephiroth was kneeling in a large pool of blood, his stained hands holding Indigo. Her neck was bent at an awkward angle, her child's face twisted into an expression of shock. A single drop of blood would sneak out occasionally from her open mouth, catching the light. Her eyes, catlike like her father's, were permanently dead, one eye even gouged out and the nerves dangling sickeningly from the socket.

I wasn't able to analyze the situation further, as Sephiroth had his eyes trained on me. Although his back was to the window, his eyes glowed clearly from the influence of mako. He dropped the child, letting her bang to the floor loudly.

"Shinobu." He spread out his arms, some part of him twitching toward his Masumane at the far corner of the room. "Come here."

I shuffled backwards toward the hallway, about to run when I realized I was virtually trapped. I shivered again.

"Come here. I won't hurt you." His eyes narrowed cruelly and forcefully, contradicting the compassion that soaked his smooth voice. _You're leaving,_ the green orbs whispered. _You're leaving forever and never coming back._

I took a tentive step forward, silently cursing my lack of a backbone. I had always given in to what other people wanted without thinking, but now I finally realized how cowardly I had been. I was going to die from my weak heart.

_Is it really that much of a sin to be weak-hearted that it kills me?_

Sephiroth nodded slowly. "Yes, that's it. Come closer."

I stopped when I saw him sliding toward his sword. It seemed to move toward him on its own, coming closer to his now outstretched hand.

"Closer..."

I stopped close to him, now honestly wanting to turn back, but I didn't. Instead, I dropped down into the blood with him.

_Shinobu! What are you doing?! Up, up, up! Leave! You are going to die!_

He leaned forward and pushed me closer to him. I leaned my head against his chest, smiling as my arms wrapped themselves around him.

Something was definitely wrong. I wasn't making these descisions...they just seem to come by themselves. I didn't want to get soaked by my own daughter's blood, I didn't want to embrace her killer and father like killing her was the right thing to do. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be through this, I didn't this, that, this, that...

But I was doing it anyway.

I didn't even notice his hand grab the sword. I didn't even feel the pain as the sword went from my back straight through to his back. I didn't notice the moonlight as he drew the sword from between us and he fell onto the floor, letting himself and I bleed.

All I heard was him repeating something over and over. Looking back, I realized what it was.

"Too much of heaven...a life and soul hell bound...heaven...the killer makes...no sound..."

**X** _F_ i **n **xxxxxxxxxxx

Wow.

I truly never thought I had that in me. I really didn't. Usually I'm not one for writing such emotional stuff like that.

A bit of backstory so this makes sense. (My website offers lots more info, I swear) Shinobu was handpicked by Sephiroth to start a new generation of Jenova's children. (Basically people with Jenova cells built in like Sephiroth has) They started out with one child, Indigo, the little girl who was killed in here.

If you ask me why Sephiroth killed Shinobu, himself, and Indigo, I'll tell you that it's open for discussion. The lyrics at the end really throw some ideas out. My own personal thought, as the title of this piece suggests, is that Sephiroth didn't think his plan would work out like it did, and he didn't want it to be that easy, so he killed what he had, taking his own life in the process so he could start over completely. Shinobu is a very weakhearted character, almost a take on the Mary Sue, but she tries to be sophisticated and brave and whatnot. Therefore, after getting asked and pushed about having his kids a lot, she broke down and let herself start a new legacy.

Take it easy with the flames. I wrote this for fun and to blow off steam and I don't want everyone to attack me for it. Not to mention I never played FFVII, but I DO know Sephiroth's character ok (He's really difficult to work with anyway, right?) and I know his backstory.

Oh, and the reason why she was doing stuff she didn't want to was because she had traces of Sephiroth's Jenova cells in her from when Indigo was created, so Sephiroth was able to control her in order to do what he wanted, which was come over and hug him so that he could impale them both quickly and they could die at the same pace.


End file.
